


Hooked on the Game

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Natura Couleur [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwashing, Corruption, F/F, Gamer-based Corruption, Moral Degeneration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A pair of magical girls investigate a strange new game at the local arcade and end up with a new and cruel outlook.
Series: Natura Couleur [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733530
Kudos: 8





	Hooked on the Game

A silence fell upon one of the rooms in the Natura Couleur base. An unsteady and unnatural silence, as two of the magical girls that populated it had encountered one another during a special set of circumstances.  
  
"...Vert, why have you left your room? You don't usually go out unless there's something particular that catches your eye." The stoic Natura Bleu, alias Eguchi Aoi, said as she peered down at her shorter comrade with her arms folded under her chest. "Unless this is one of the times where you decide to think of something devious. I'd like for you to refrain from anything that might end with us in hot water."  
  
The green-haired Natura Vert, alias Kido Mana, gritted her teeth. "Oh, you just act as high as mighty as you tend to. But no, I'm heading out to check out a new game. I've been bored of research lately and I need to try and relax a little. A few rounds in the local arcade might shake my head free." The shorty explained, huffing as she tried to step around her taller ally. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm not in the mood for your stoic bullsh-"  
  
She immediately bumped straight into her friend's chest as she stepped a little to the side. "...A game, is that what has caught your attention? ...Please, I would like to see it and experience it for myself." Aoi asked, bowing slightly as if to apologize for what had just transpired.  
  
Mana narrowed her eyes. "Since when have you been the personable type? I thought you only had eyes for Akane..." The genius muttered as she got back onto her feet, grumbling slightly as she adjusted her glasses. "Fine, you can come. Just expect to get your ass handed to you when we play."  
  
With that, the two girls departed. The unlikely companions, the tall stoic and the insufferable shorty. Even just seeing the two of them walking down the street would be enough to draw a few eyes towards them, but they were going to be playing some sort of video game together. The salt that would flow between them would no doubt hit some sort of high peak...  
  
"What exactly is this game like, Vert?"  
  
"How should I know, I haven't even tried it yet! The web just raves about it and says its the new hottest sensation! I can't just let that pass me by without checking it out!"  
  
"But what if you do not like it? Would this trip not have been wasted then?"  
  
"Shut up and walk, we're almost there."  
  
The two girls made small talk as they approached the arcade, heading straight inside as they followed the directions to get to the mythical arcade game that had been praised so much on the internet. When they got to see it, however...  
  
"This... what the heck is this even?" Mana muttered in disbelief as she circled the strange structure that had been propped up in the far back of the arcade. She could spot a bunch of logos that she had vaguely seen before, but none of them even clued her into how the game was supposed to be played or anything. "Is this one of those VR games or what? Is it a rail-shooter? A fighting game?"  
  
Aoi, instead of bothering to try and figure out what the game was all about just from examining the play area, decided to just step into the spherical structure. "Less talking, Vert. We have a game to play." She stated sternly as she nearly closed the door behind her.  
  
"Oi oi oi! Don't you dare take that tone with me when I'm the one that let you come along!" The shorter girl cried out as she sprinted into the sphere, closing the door behind her properly.  
  
Once they looked around, they noticed that the surface of the walls was significantly more reflective than it should be. Not only that, but there were a pair of chairs for their personal use. Really comfortable looking ones too, complete with what looked like prop guns attached to the side. Judging by all of the accessories around the sphere, the game had to be some sort of rail shooter. 4D equipped, but just a rail shooter.  
  
Mana huffed a little as she took a seat, stretching as she leaned into the cushioning. "Okay, so this was kind of a bust. I thought it'd be cooler than this, but if it's really just a stupid rail shooter, then I don't know why I bothered." The disgruntled genius sighed as she picked up the gun by her side, blinking slightly as she examined the ergonomics. "Hold on, this is a strange kind of firearm. Like, it's way too curvy for anything worth a damn..."   
  
"It just looks like a pistol, Vert. You're overthinking things. Wasn't this supposed to be relaxing for you?" Aoi said firmly as she aimed with her assigned weapon, rubbing it a little to get a better feel for how to hold it. "Trigger pull is suboptimal. Unfortunate. If turned out to be a good experience, I would've asked the base to develop firearms in this kind of style."  
  
As the two of them got comfortable in their seating, the screens that made up the sides of the spherical play area suddenly lit up. "Welcome! You're about to participate in a brand new type of game, a shooter with audience participation! Please sit still as you're synched up with a stream, and you will both be able to feel and hear the sensations of many spectators as you gun down your enemies! Be sure to turn in later when you've finished your turn with this game, so you can join in on the action yet again!"  
  
Both girls looked to one another confusedly, only to suddenly jolt in pain as they felt something shoot straight into their spines. They tried to get up from their chairs, but they found that they couldn't due to whatever had just speared its way in.  
  
"T-The hell was that? What's this unnerving buzzing!?" Mana cried out as she felt an incredibly heavy stream of information filling out the spots in her head. She couldn't even have an independent thought without three more swarming to kill it in seconds. "D-Damnit, get out of my head!"  
  
Aoi merely stared forward, trying to stay serene. Only to let out a little giggle as a few strange thoughts crossed her mind. "N-No, that's not funny. Random is not funny." She muttered, with a snicker sneaking out from her lips. Unlike her partner, who seemed to still be in excruciating pain from the overload of messages running through her mind, she was less bothered by the stream. If anything, she was glad to have people trying to tell her to do things.  
  
As the two of them dealt with their current predicament in each their own way, the images displayed on screen suddenly showed off a pair of cute girls. Kind of like them. But the difference was the masks on their faces. The two girls were wearing a pair of demonic masks that made them feel really ominous and frightening.  
  
Mana jittered all over as her head filled with a waterfall of 'KILL THEM!' messages, her hands instinctively obeying as she lifted her 'controller', before pulling the trigger and filling the girl on-screen with a proverbial hail of bullets. Obeying the messages made her feel all tingly inside, as her head slowly emptied.  
  
Aoi was even faster, blowing on the tip of her firearm after she had completely filled the girl with gunfire. "Ehe. That's nice, isn't it? It feels good to pull the trigger, to see a real bit of feedback on the screen..." The blue-haired stoic girl licked her lips as her body shivered from the pleasurable feedback from the stream and the game.  
  
More girls started popping up on the screen, all of them wearing the very same kind of masks, wearing nothing but slutty clothes that really made them look like generic horny enemies. The exact kind of thing that was perfect for the two streaming girls to lay into. A few pulls on the triggers, and another onslaught of pleasure started wracking the two girls' heads.   
  
"This... Nnnhhh... God, this feels like, so good..." Mana gasped as she started reaching downward with her firearm, rubbing at her sensitive spots as she failed keeping focus, causing another shock to run through her system as the enemy on the screen started fighting back. "Oh you dirty whore, eat lead!" The formerly smart girl giggled as she jammed her finger down on the trigger with the fury of a thousand suns.  
  
Her blue-haired friend wasn't far behind, Aoi giggling a little as she flashed a peace sign with every pull of the trigger. "Don't I look pretty, guys? Tell me I'm pretty, I'll shoot more enemies if you tell me I'm pretty!" Her former stoic nature was being washed away, turning vain and vapid as her mind was being bogged down by the onslaught of loving and supportive messages coming from the stream...  
  
The two girls continued to gun down every enemy that appeared, both of them giggling like the ditzes that they were rapidly degrading into. They didn't care that they were being made to orgasm on stream, the cameras that were secretly hidden within the cracks of the screens capturing every second of their sexualized actions.  
  
Eventually, however, the action on-screen finally stopped. All of the enemies had been gunned down, and the tube that had connected to their spines disconnected, shutting off the stream and letting the two heroines finally think clearly once more. Or, they would've, if not for the way that their brains had practically been fried by all of the messages that had given them so much loving support.  
  
"Thank you both for playing! Please remember, tune in at home and join in on breaking in another player, it'll be great fun for all of the people involved! And if you ever want to be given another dose, just come by and strap in. You dumb heroines, ehehehe!" The voiceover cackled, cluing the two girls in on the identity behind the voice. It had to be some sort of monster, but... Why should they care?  
  
They were already planning a second trip... with a friend or two, at that.  
  
\---  
  
Several days, and several trips later, and the two heroines that had previously been bickering amongst themselves with how hard it was for the two to get along outside of combat... had started making up. Beyond what could even be called making up, at that. But, it was nice to see the two walking down the corridors of the Natura base without glare or a confused glance being thrown between the two.  
  
The real strangeness was their attire at this point. Both of them were dressed in similar outfits. Caps, crop-tops and booty shorts that all had "GAMER" spelled out on them, and they even had the text brightly tattooed across their exposed bellies. They were fully invested in games, they just couldn't get enough. Especially if people were watching... And watch they would, considering the nefarious nature of their favorite game, the one they were both heading off to play right now...  
  
"Aoi? Mana? What're you two doing?" A familiar voice echoed from behind the matching pair. Turning to face the source, they'd stare straight at their redheaded leader, Natura Rouge, alias Akane Araya. "We've got a big case on our hands! A lot of girls have been disappearing, and whenever we find one, they're already dead, with their faces covered in that garish demonic make-" She explained, only to wince a little...  
  
As she got a closer look at her two friends, she noticed that both of them also had their faces done in the exact same style that she just described. Chalk white makeup covering up most of their face, with a couple of golden kanji decorating their cheeks, incomprehensibly scribbled so that they didn't mean anything. All they needed was a pair of horns and they'd look like Gamer Demons or something.  
  
The two girls giggled as they walked over to their red-haired friend, wrapping their arms around her as they started guiding her down the hallway. "Relax, Akane. You're all wound up, we're just heading out to play a few games! The search can wait, let's just have a bit of fun together." They said in unison, almost eerily so.  
  
Akane knew that the two of them had been corrupted in some fashion, but... at the same time, she should bide her time. If she just followed them and watched them play, maybe she'd understand how they were connected to the disappearing girls. And if there wasn't actually anything wrong with the two of them, then they could unwind and play some games. It'd be fun.  
  
She didn't know how wrong she'd turn out to be, or how she'd end up like them once she'd get plugged into the stream...


End file.
